


Casual Affairs

by liquid_dreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Discontinued for now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto hadn't realized how much he wanted to be able to lean on someone else's shoulder for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Affairs

Despite his best efforts a moan escapes him when Sousuke does a really clever thing with his tongue. He immediately slaps a hand over his mouth while the dark haired boy looks up at him from under his lashes with an amused expression. Makoto feels the blush spread down to his chest when he risks a glance to where Sousuke is kneeling. Jolts of pleasure run down his back while heat and pressure are building at the base of his spine. 

"I-I'm really close," he mumbles, embarrassed. 

It's been less than ten minutes, but then again he's seventeen and Sousuke is really good at giving head. Unfairly so; Makoto thinks he's had practice and decides not to follow that train of thought. What they have is casual by mutual unspoken agreement and only when they don't have practice the next day. 

It started a bit after prefectuals, when Rin and Haru began to spend more time racing and competing with each other in some sort of strange water-based mating dance. Naturally Makoto tagged along and mostly hung out at the side-lines, doing his homework or just observing. Sousuke came with Rin and did equally little. After some time they started talking mostly to commiserate over being the best friends of a pair of emotionally constipated water-freaks. Their conversations soon enough turned to more personal matters. Even though he felt guilty about it, it was really nice to be able to talk to someone who would respond verbally -and with interest- to him for once. Sousuke and he had more in common than he thought and the fact that he was even taller than him was a little thrilling. Sousuke was really well-built, all smouldering teal eyes and coiled power. Makoto looked just a little. One day after Haru and Rin miraculously called it quits while it was still bright out Sousuke had stayed behind not that Rin noticed while arguing about times and Makoto had felt a little thrill at the way he glanced at him heavy with promise. He made some sort of bullshit excuse to Haru and lingered until the sounds of impassionated arguing faded. He held his breath and turned around, suddenly face to face with Sousuke. Not the least bit hesitant the taller boy had grabbed his face and kissed him. Makoto had made a really undignified noise that quickly turned into a quiet moan. 

That wasn't quite how he imagined his first kiss would go, but he has no regrets. Sousuke pulls off with an obscene pop and frowns up at him.

"Stop thinking," he demands and runs his hands up Makoto's quivering tighs. 

"Sorry," Makoto smiles and relaxes back against the wall. 

"Damn right," the dark haired boy grumbles and gets back to work. 

Makoto is utterly helpless at the way Sousuke manages to both give amazing head and finger him at the same time, with equal focus. It isn't even weird or uncomfortable and the way Sousuke's fingers twist and push really does it for him. When he brushes that spot his legs nearly give out. Makoto moans again, not caring anymore whether anybody hears them in the bathroom of the closed pool. He tugs at Sousuke's hair in warning, but Sousuke shrugs and keeps his mouth on Makoto's dick. And that. He's just done. Orgasm rips through him with a force that makes his vision go white for a moment. Sousuke tries to swallow everything, but a little runs down his chin. He wipes it away with a smug grin and stands up. Makoto throws his forearm over his eyes, because his face is burning and he's utterly satiated and his asshole twitches after Sousuke withdraws his fingers. 

"You're so hot when you come," Sousuke plants his arms against the wall on both sides of his head and leans in close until their bare chests are pressed together. His wet swimtrunks feel strange against Makoto's bare junk. That's another thing they do, practice together before..this. He can feel Sousuke's hard dick against his thigh like a hot brand and shivers. The other boy steals a quick kiss before he leans in close to his ear. 

"My turn now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Makoto echoes and trails his fingers shyly down Sousuke's toned chest. It's still a little hard to believe that he's allowed to do that now. Determined, he reaches into his trunks and puts his hand on Sousuke, because he wants to make this just as good for him. Sousuke chuckles warm and low into his ear and presses him flat against the wall. Makoto tilts his head to the side to bare his neck, because he knows what the other boy wants. Sure enough, Sousuke starts trailing his lips over the exposed flesh until he finds that spot that always pulls a breathy moan from Makoto. 

"Wait wait," he whispers, "Don't you want me to-?"

"Go on," Sousuke murmurs and begins to suck on his neck. 

Makoto swallows and starts a slow rythm that makes the other boy shudder against him. Being trapped against a wall by someone who's taller than him is another of those things he had no idea he likes. Sousuke sucks harder on that spot and begins to nibble with his teeth, which makes Makoto sigh and falter slightly. His hand is starting to ache from the awkward angle, trapped between their bodies, and the friction on his spent dick is a bit uncomfortable, but there's still nowehere he'd rather be right now. He speeds up a little and feels gooseflesh raise when Sousuke moans filthily right into his ear. The powerful muscles of his stomach quiver and tense against his arm and Sousuke's breathing becomes ragged. The taller boy runs his hands up and down Makoto's sides before he grabs his neck and latches onto the bright red mark he made to muffle his moans. Makoto feels his own dick harden again because Sousuke is so hot like this, shivering and panting against his skin. He swallows and lets his fingers glide over the wet head of Sousuke's dick, slippery with precome, to ease the glide of his hand. The realization that this is for him makes his head spin. He did that to Sousuke, who's usually so calm and cool. It makes his breath catch and he turns his head to the side to find Sousuke looking at him with heat behind his eyes. There's nothing to do but use his free hand to tilt his head up so he can kiss him properly. His mouth opens immediately when Sousuke's tongue demands entrance and the kiss turns that much filthier. A little spittle runs down his chin as their tongues glide together and Makoto has to use all his remaining brain power to keep the rythm of his hand steady. Sousuke pulls back with his mouth still open and his tongue peeking out. A sliver of spit connects it with Makoto's, who mimcis him. His teal eyes are burning like coals when he licks his lips. 

"I'm.. ahhn.. so close," He pants and cups Makoto's face with one hand, "You're so fucking good.. Mako-chan." 

Makoto's breath hitches at the use of his nickname and adds a little twist on the next stroke, because Sousuke looks entirely too focused for someone who's about to come. He's staring at Makoto like he's trying to memorize his face, which is a little disconcerting. It's quiet besides their labored breathing.

"It's okay," Makoto says in between pants, "I want you to."

Sousuke sucks in a breath and his entire body tenses. Makoto watches his eyelids flutter and his face scrunch up and then Sousuke comes all over his hand and stomach. The slightly taller boy slumps against him, but Makoto doesn't mind. It feels oddly comforting and he wonders if that shouldn't alarm him. After a moment, Sousuke rolls to the side and slumps against the wall next to him with an utterly blissed out look. Makoto lifts his hand and blinks at the come, before licking it experimentally. He's just curious, but the taste is really bitter and he frowns a little. Sousuke lets out a husky little laugh and knocks their shoulders together.  
It's his uninjured one and that thought brings Makoto back into the present. They've done this a few times already, but he's still not quite sure about the after-protocol. He bends down to pick up his trunks where they've fallen down on the tiled floor and feels Sousuke's eyes on him, more specifically his backside. Makoto ignores his already half-hard member and stands up with an awkward smile. He doesn't say thanks like he did the first time, because he doesn't want to be laughed at again. There's a confusing clump of emotions in his chest, too tightly wound together to examine now. Something must show on his face, though, because Sousuke looks all serious again.

"Something wrong?" He asks and tilts his head to the side. 

That reminds Makoto of the bruise that'll last for sometime and that he'll need to hide from the others and pray that it'll be gone before practice. He touches the aching spot and sees Sousuke's eyes follow his fingers and the satisfied look that flashes briefly over his features. 

"You really like my neck, don't you, Yamazaki-kun?"

"Makoto.."

"Sorry," Makoto laughs a little with embarrassment. They're probably well past being formal with each other now.

Sousuke shrugs and glances away. "I guess."

"Any reason?"

The other boy frowns briefly without looking at him, but then his face smoothes back into the casual blankness that Makoto hates. It's Haru's default look, but for some reason it irritates him when it's on Sousuke. 

"Nah."

"I should probably get going," Makoto says stiffly.

Sousuke remains where he is. It's only sensible that they shouldn't be seen leaving together. Still, it makes Makoto ache for some reason. He gets changed and grabs his bag and sure enough, Sousuke is gone when he goes back to the lobby. Alone now, Makoto makes his way back home. When he looks up the light in Haru's bathroom window is still on and for a moment he thinks he sees two figures moving about, but it must be a trick of the light. Makoto feels terribly selfish when he hopes that those two will need some time yet.

 

 

 

It's always a bit awkward on Mondays at joint practice with Samezuka when Makoto pretends he doesn't notice the glances Sousuke shoots him, ones that always make his blood run hot and his throat dry. He tries especially hard to ignore the way those powerful muscles shift when he lifts himself out of the pool to stretch.  
Nagisa distracts him when he jumps Haru, who probably just uttered a bit of awkward cryptic wisdom, and laughs fondly at their antics. Haru looks at him with the quietly intense way he has and Makoto shakes his head a little, still smiling. Sometimes he thinks Haru can see right through him, but if he notices something he's quiet about it. 

"Something on your mind?" Haru asks quietly, after Nagisa decides to go pull Rei's pigtails. 

"I'm fine," Makoto says with a smile. 

Haru looks mildly dubious, but lets it slide. 

"Rin said he wanted to practice with his team for the nationals." It's a rare occurence when Haru voluntarily says more than three words at a time and Makoto tries not be be jealous that it's nearly always about Rin when he does. "That means we won't practice this evening."

Is he imagening the slightly petulant tone in his friend's voice? Probably. Makoto blinks at Haru's expression. He looks like he just heard the pool would be closed. Makoto's a bit pleased that he's better at concealing his emotions. It means he won't see Sousuke until next Monday. That's fine, he can deal. It's not like they always end up doing stuff, after all. Sometimes they just talk. He has an essay due tomorrow, too. A week without getting off together is no big deal. 

After practice he's just finishing his stretches when he sees Rin talk to Sousuke from the corner of his eye. He turns his head a little, just in time to catch the unhappy frown on Sousuke's face after Rin wanders off. The dark haired boy glances at him and their eyes meet. Makoto blinks at his intense look and sends him a small uncertain smile before he goes back to stretching his legs. He can feel eyes on him until he goes to change.

By Wednesday he feels restless enough to go for an evening run. He'd asked Haru to come with, but he didn't want to budge from his cool bath and looked miserable enough for Makoto to give up quickly. Makoto reminds himself he should be glad that his thing with Sousuke isn't serious.  
It doesn't sound right, not even in his head. It's not fair, neither on Sousuke nor on him, that he's suddenly growing these feelings. He can't bring himself to stop it, though. It's no use, so he pushes himself more than ever and goes for an all out sprint to clear his head.


End file.
